


Landslide

by mtothedestiel



Series: God Ships Destiel 'Verse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anxiety, Bottom Dean, Comfort, First Time, M/M, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:04:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtothedestiel/pseuds/mtothedestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow up to "Hotel California", or a stand alone established relationship PWP and schmoop.  Dean is finally ready to take the next step, and Castiel wants it to be perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Been afraid of changin'

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! I know it's been a long wait for this one (Check out my other fic "Storage Wars" if you're wondering what I've been up to). Anyways, this story holds a special place in my heart, hope you enjoy! Technically this fic is part of God Ships Destiel 'verse, so if you're new, feel free to go back and read up, or enjoy as is!

“Dean, this trip is unnecessary.  I could have easily procured the supplies we required-“

“It was a five minute drive you big baby.  Besides, there’s a whole rack of this stuff and with my luck you would have grabbed the first tube you laid eyes on and it would be banana flavored or some weird shit.”

“I am more than capable of selecting an appropriate brand of lubri-“

“Damn it Cas, if it’s going inside me I want a say in what it’s going to goddamn smell like!”

“…I-I didn’t realize you were intending to-“

“Well I am, ok?  So shut up and let me figure this out.”

“…of course.  I’ll go investigate the prophylactics.”

“Okay.  None of that ribbed crap.  I hate those things.”

“I will…do my best.”

“’Kay.  I’ll be there in a second.”

 

* * *

 

Dean was getting anxious.  Castiel didn’t need to be a fully powered Angel of Lord to see the tension in Dean’s shoulders, or the edge of white to his knuckles where he gripped the steering wheel.  Castiel moved to comfort him and in doing so rustled the plastic bag containing their recently purchased supplies.  Dean practically flinched.  Castiel decided that this wouldn’t do.  If he was penetrating Dean tonight the hunter was going to be relaxed and eager, or Castiel wanted no part of it.  He spent a few precious moments considering how to best east the nerves Dean was clearly suffering from, before the Universe provided him with the perfect solution.  A mere two hundred yards from the bunker, the Impala hit an unseen pothole, and Dean swore, eyes alight with concern for what Castiel understood Dean considered his “baby”.  With an invisible flick of Grace, Castiel reached into the Impala’s complicated mechanisms, searching quickly for something nonessential that he could loosen.  There.  By the time the Impala had resettled from the jolt Castiel had worked the small gear free from its place, resulting in a harmless but very audible rattling from within the Impala’s workings.

“Shit,” Dean cursed, “Can you hear that?”

“Yes,” Castiel concurred, “Though I have very sensitive hearing.”

“Damned bump must’ve knocked somethin’ loose,” Dean muttered as they pulled up to the entrance to their underground home.

“Do you want to take a look at…’her’?” Castiel asked, using Dean’s preferred pronoun for his vehicle.

“No, no, it’s okay,” Dean said quickly as they pulled to a stop, “We’ve got other-I mean I know you want-“ Castiel stopped him with a hand on his thigh.

“This is important,” he said quietly, “We should look into it.  You can show me, and then next time I’ll be able to assist.”

“Yeah,” Dean agreed hesitantly, thoughts clearly already on the Impala’s innards, “Yeah okay.  I’ll go get the toolbox.”

“Excellent.  I’ll wait here.”  One didn’t live for a millennia without learning a few good distraction techniques.

 

* * *

 

If there was a sight in the world more beautiful than Dean Winchester sweaty and covered in motor grease Castiel had yet to see it.  Outer layers stripped in the early evening heat, Castiel handed over wrenches and sockets in his shirtsleeves, drinking the golden skin and lean muscle on display as Dean bent over the Impala’s engine in only his sleeveless undershirt.  Dean was aging gracefully, the hard edges of youth smoothing with the approach of middle age, vitality and maturity encased in a visage that grew more entrancing to Castiel with each new laugh line.  He was in his element, solving a simple mystery with a machine Dean probably understood better than most people, and Castiel was happy to be a part of the process.  An hour of tightening and adjusting, and Dean was exuding quiet satisfaction as he revved the Impala’s engine, her purr even and uninhibited.   

Castiel abandoned his perch on the Impala’s hood as Dean cut the engine, only to find his hands and much of his backside coated in fine sheen of red dust.  He showed Dean as he tossed a dirty rag back in his tool chest.

“California dirt,” Dean said, wrinkling his nose as he kicked at the dusty tires.  It was a small matter for Castiel to duck into the bunker and find a large bucket and some soft sponges.  He emerged armed with soapy water and a wicked grin as he “accidentally” splashed Dean with the first smack of his sponge against the Impala’s hood.  Dean retaliated mercilessly and it wasn’t long before they were both soaked.  Between being caught in the crossfire and being the setting for a few sudsy groping sessions, some of the water eventually made it onto the Impala.

“I know what you did here,” Dean said, looking over at Castiel dryly as they admired the pristine Impala in the fading light, “What with the car maintenance and the soapy frolicking.” 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Castiel admonished, his expression carefully neutral.  A strong hand on the small of his back and a soft pair of lips against his own melted his reserve, and Castiel found himself smiling into Dean’s kiss.  He let his hands glide up Dean’s sides, reveling in the soft shirt over firm but relaxed muscle, tacky with sweat and grease.  Dean pulled Castiel closer into a firm hug.

“Thank you,” he murmured into Castiel’s thick hair.  Castiel simply wound his arms tighter around his lover, utterly content.

“Do you, uh,” Dean began as he stepped back, hands still loose around Castiel’s waist, “Do you wanna grab the stuff from the car?  I’ll stash the tools in the closet and meet you in my room in a minute.”

Castiel tilted his head to bridge the very small gap between their mouths, quick and light.

“I’ll see you then,” he agreed.


	2. Time makes you bolder

Dean’s room was cool but the light was warm, the lone desk lamp throwing a golden glow over the neutral walls and soft bedding.  Castiel tossed their supplies on the bed carelessly before wrapping his arms around his lover, who was surveying the waiting bed with mild trepidation.

“What now?” Castiel inquired, burying his nose in the back of Dean’s shirt and breathing in his warm musky scent. 

“Well,” Dean began, swallowing, his hands tight over Castiel’s where they rested on his belly, “First, I’m gonna take every stitch of clothing off you.”

Castiel hummed against the back of Dean’s neck.  “And then you.”

“And then me,” Dean agreed, his voice growing more confident, “Then I’m gonna kiss you.  I’m gonna suck on every inch of skin, until you’ve got hickeys even an Angel of the Lord can’t heal.”

Castiel’s grip tightened as a current of arousal swelled beneath his navel.  He rocked his hardening cock against the curve of Dean’s backside, savoring the rough slide of his slacks against Dean’s worn denim jeans and the hitch of Dean’s breath.  “I like this plan,” he rumbled as Dean leaned ever so slightly into Castiel’s rolling hips, “What next?”

“Next,” Dean’s voice was a husk, rough and wanting and Castiel found himself short of breath as he waited for the rest of the sentence, “I’m gonna roll over, and you’re gonna fuck me.”

Castiel couldn’t hold back the groan that rumbled through his chest because then Dean was facing him and shoving him back against the door.  And he could stop him.  If Castiel willed it he would be as immovable as stone under Dean Winchester’s hands, as unchangeable as the stars themselves but why would he ever, _how_ could he ever want that when instead he could have Dean pressing him into solid oak and removing his shirt button by button with trembling fingers.

Castiel leaned forward for a kiss but Dean shook his head with a playful grin. 

“Clothes first, remember?” he whispered as Castiel’s tie dropped to the floor.  Castiel grunted his impatience, sliding his hands under Dean’s shirt, pressing his fingers into the dip of his spine and making Dean shiver invitingly.  Dean’s hot breath teased him, puffing against his cheek as he was divested of his soggy white shirt, damp in Castiel’s ear as he eagerly rucked up his lover’s dirty undershirt, a current through his hair as they kicked off their shoes and tugged off socks with impatient hands. 

Only after stripping Castiel of his slacks and rising to shuck his jeans eagerly did Dean finally claim Castiel’s mouth.  It was finding water in the desert and Dean grinned against Castiel’s mouth, pleased at Castiel’s happy sigh as the teasing came to an end. 

Castiel went willingly when Dean bore him down onto their shared bed, mouth hungry and pulse racing.  What resistance would he offer when Dean was about to give him everything?  He was Wrath, teeth against Castiel’s throat and bruising fingers on his hips.  Dean was Devotion, his ear pressed to Castiel’s heartbeat and arms tight around his waist.  Dean was Lust, tongue curling in Castiel’s mouth and hands teasing at his cock.  He was Tenderness, nose in the soft hair of Castiel’s underarms and lips at the pulse in the crook of his elbow.  Castiel was lost to all sense of time and place in the face of Dean’s affections. 

A cool, plastic weight placed on his chest startled him back into sharper awareness, and Castiel examined the bottle of lubricant with momentary confusion, forgetting the necessity of it. 

“You still with me, buddy?”  He looked to Dean, perched between Castiel’s thighs, his hands still tracing possessively over Castiel’s ribs and his wicked, _wicked_ mouth only a few spare inches from his navel.  Castiel looked back to the bottle in his hands and remembered that there was _more._ There were parts of Dean that he hadn’t yet seen, hadn’t touched, hadn’t _worshipped_ and now that last barrier between them was about to come down.  Dean’s grin as he watched it all come crashing back to was enough to spur Castiel into action.  

His edge of angelic strength was enough for Castiel to flip Dean onto his back, pressing him into the mattress like a lion pinning its playmate.  The lubricant, not lost in the tussle, was soon coating his hand, the slick cool and alien against his skin as he massaged it between his fingers.  Dean’s eyes followed the motion of his hand, then blew wide as Castiel licked the head of his cock, savoring the perfect bead of precome at the tip.  Dean’s breath was labored as Castiel’s hand stole between his cheeks, twitching as his thumb massaged and teased at his rim.

“Cas if you don’t put somethin’ inside me soon,” Dean panted, “I’m gonna miss the party.”

That was the moment that Castiel breached him, sliding his first slickened finger in up to the knuckle.   Dean practically shouted, his body tensing up around the intrusion, though he quickly forced himself to relax again. 

“Are you alright?” Castiel asked as Dean grimaced.

“Yeah, just surprised,” Dean said.  Castiel pushed in further, until the palm of his hand was pressed deep into the crease of Dean’s ass. 

“Yes,” Castiel agreed as Dean flinched, “I planned it that way.”

Dean laughed, too aroused for any of his anxiety to return as Castiel slowly worked his index finger in and out of Dean’s tight entrance.

“Does that hurt?” Castiel knew that this process would be painful before it was pleasurable for Dean. 

“A little,” Dean admitted as he adjusted to the new fullness, “But I’ve got a pretty high threshold.”

“I can take away the pain-“ Castiel tried to offer, but Dean cut him off.

“No! No…I want to feel it,” Dean huffed, taking shallow breaths, “Keep going.”

Castiel obeyed.  At the same time, he began to lay a track of open kissed up Dean’s abdomen, his free hand giving Dean’s taut erection a few loose pulls.  Dean practically purred underneath him, though it turned to a rumbling groan when Castiel latched his mouth onto his lover’s nipple.

“ _Jesus_ Cas, right there,” Dean cried, hands flying down to work themselves deep into Castiel’s hair, the tight grip sending a spike of pleasure to his groin.  Castiel bit down gently, massaging the hard nub of flesh between his teeth before lathing over it with his tongue.  He felt Dean tighten around his finger, then relax as he shivered under Castiel’s ministrations.

“More,” Dean demanded as Castiel blew on the spit slicked skin, raising gooseflesh around the peak of reddened flesh, “I’m good for more.”  He gestured vaguely downwards, widening his parted thighs, offering himself to Castiel’s eager hands.  Castiel curled his free hand around Dean’s hip, steadying him as he pressed a second slicked digit in alongside the first, carefully stretching and scissoring.  Dean’s spine arced off the mattress as he dealt with the added strain, making his untended nipple that much easier for Castiel’s mouth to access.  He sucked and lapped, and let just the barest hint of an incisor skim across the point as he followed Dean’s chest back down to the memory foam, his left hand braced on Dean’s pelvis like he was riding out the wave of an earthquake.  Dean’s spine was beginning to _roll_ , unconsciously pushing himself further down on Castiel’s fingers even as his hands dragged Castiel upwards by the hair until he could crash their mouths together. 

Even lying supine before him Dean’s kiss was forceful, and Castiel let him have control, opening his mouth to Dean’s probing tongue as his body began to open and give under Castiel’s firm touch.  With a crook of his fingers Castiel rubbed against something hidden that made Dean break the kiss with a gasp, cursing as his hands tightened on the back of Castiel’s neck.

“Holy shit,” he exclaimed, eyes wide, “Do that again.”

Castiel obeyed, adding more lube and a third finger as he sought out the small bundle of nerves within his lover that sent Dean’s head crashing back against his pillows.

“ _Ooohhhh,”_ Dean moaned, his eyes rolling back in his head.  Castiel shuddered, gripping the base of his cock tightly as he watched Dean writhe in such obvious pleasure.  It was all he could do to continue flexing his fingers, the salt of Dean’s skin, damp with sweat even in the cool interior of the bunker, vibrant on his tongue as he licked into the man’s navel.  Dean still had one hand nested in Castiel’s hair, and the other wound tightly in the bed sheets as he stared down at Castiel with fluttering eyelids.

“You’re going to make me climax just from looking at you,” Castiel murmured, mouthing at the soft belly just above the line of Dean’s pubic hair.  Dean responded by shoving himself down hard on Castiel’s fingers, arms braced against the headboard for leverage. 

“Then you had better hurry up and fuck me,” Dean said, his cocksure grin tempered by his panting breaths and blown pupils.  He left his arms on the pillows above his head, displayed, wanton, _wanting,_ a whole and perfect body for Castiel to view and touch; an opening, hot and stretched and slick and _ready,_ so ready for Castiel to fill.  

Castiel found his breath coming short as he scrabbled at the condom box, tossing the rest aside as he managed to snare of the packets with trembling hands. 

“Will you,” Castiel hesitated, the foil slick against his fingers, “Will you help me?”  Instantly Dean’s hands were there to guide, every kiss grounding even as they both shook with need.  Castiel’s eyes fluttered at the roll of latex down his cock, even the light touch overwhelming sensation.

“It’s gonna be good, Cas,” Dean promised with the kisses of his mouth, guiding Castiel’s slick fingers over his cock, preparing the way, “It’s gonna be so good.”  Castiel could only smile, pressing Dean back down into the pillows and sealing their mouths together.  Dean hummed into the kiss, mouth open and tongue languid, wrapping his arms around Castiel’s lower back.  They jumped a little as the head of Castiel’s cock caught on Dean’s rim, desire thrumming through them both like a plucked bow string.  Forehead to forehead, Castiel saw nothing in Dean’s green eyes but arousal and anticipation. _I want this,_ they said, _I want you._

“Anytime you’re ready, champ.”  Dean’s words were playful, but his voice was soft, and Castiel dropped a reverent kiss on his lover’s sternum before gripping him firmly just below his ribcage.  A moment for alignment and then a slow push.

“ _Oh_.”

Castiel heard Dean’s strained chuckle and he realized with a start that that breathless exclamation had come from _him_.  He was only just inside, the head of Castiel’s cock just past that first taut barrier and yet he was stepping from a wading pool into the ocean.  Castiel’s mouth was slack even as his arms shook from restraint and _Dean_ , Dean was a mountain.  He was a rock, a foundation upon which Castiel was rebuilding his entire world as he joined their bodies one strenuous inch at a time. 

“C’mon angel, you’re doin’ great.”  Even now, giving so much of himself, changing what had once been a granite definition of sexuality and attraction, Dean was still trying to comfort _Castiel._   Castiel pressed forward another increment, if only so he could reach Dean’s mouth, showing him with lips and tongue and breath what exactly this moment meant to him.

“You are a _revelation_ ,” Castiel breathed.  Dean flushed under his praise, a muscle in his jaw flickering as Castiel’s groin pressed flat against the back of Dean’s thighs, sheathed completely inside his friend’s body.  It was…perfect.  Tight, hot; completion he’d always longed for but never been able to name.  Castiel shivered, rocking slightly inside Dean as his fragile Grace roiled beneath his skin.  

“And you’re a goddamned _tease_ ,” Dean retorted, rolling his own hips against their joined bodies, encouraging Castiel to move even as he winced, Dean’s body adjusting to a new and strange fullness.  Untouched, Castiel thought wildly as he withdrew slowly, only the tip playing at Dean’s rim.  Virgin.  It didn’t do to dwell on human obsessions like virginity, but as he sank into velvet heat Castiel couldn’t resist a thrill of satisfaction.  No one else had touched Dean this way. 

“Mm…again, Cas,” Dean entreated, groaning pleasantly as Castiel pumped in and out in a one smooth motion.  Castiel leaned down to taste the salt of Dean’s skin, lips and tongue skimming the lines of perspiration on Dean’s neck.  Castiel was sweating as well, though it was more from the sensation than actual exertion.  Angelic stamina didn’t do anything to lessen the quaking of his limbs as Castiel began to thrust in earnest, each stroke a like a tidal ebb of overwhelming gratification.  Dean’s muscled thighs were wrapped around Castiel’s hips, their slight bow only allowing their bodies to fit together more snugly.  Dean’s arms enfolded him, and amidst the labored flex and retract of their diaphragms Castiel couldn’t help but think perhaps he and Dean were shifting tectonic plates.  Drifting painfully slow by human standards, radically fast by cosmic ones, but now joined, fused, by the very fires of Creation. 

As Castiel rediscovered Dean’s prostate, cueing a stream of endearments and profanities, Castiel decided he quite liked the image.

“Oh _shit_ , come on Cas,” Dean implored, catching Castiel’s mouth in a messy kiss, “So good.” Dean’s ankles locked behind Castiel’s spine and then he was pushing up as Castiel was shoving down, their rhythm messy and hot and perfect.  Castiel was grunting and whimpering equally into Dean’s mouth, sheltering and being sheltered as they rocked together.  Dean was so _beautiful_ , the submissive receptor and yet a stronghold, a cradle.  Their foreheads met and Castiel knew as their desperation increased that Dean understood.  Amid the slap of skin and the rustle of cotton there was no dominant partner.  They were warriors, lovers, _equals,_ proven in the field of battle and on the home front.  They were two caretakers, guardians who in each other had finally found someone who could look upon their weaknesses not only with tolerance, but with empathy and desire.  There was no need to fear, or hide.  Castiel watched these thoughts wash across Dean’s darkened eyes, like watching the wave of a stiff breeze make its way across the Kansas prairie. 

“Dean,” Castiel sighed, throat tight. 

“I’m here,” Dean whispered, “I’m with you.” 

“Yes.”  Castiel was moving, _touching_ , a wide palm against the rippling muscle of Dean’s thigh, another at his shoulder.  Armature for an approaching climax.  And it was approaching, Castiel’s rhythm dissipating in the clutch of Dean’s inner muscles around his cock.  Dean’s own erection pressed urgently against Castiel’s belly, stimulated by the fervor of their intercourse and the passable accuracy of Castiel’s head against his lover’s prostate.  Castiel was too inexperienced, too overwhelmed, to last, himself in many ways still virgin until this moment.  Dean’s stuttered encouragements faded into a whine of white noise as Castiel buried himself in his partner and came, vision eclipsing as he wrapped himself into the curve of Dean’s neck with a choked groan. 

“Shhh,” Dean murmured, warm hands rubbing up and down Castiel’s back as he shook through his orgasm. 

“ _Thank you_ ,” Castiel breathed into the crux of Dean’s neck. 

“It was nothing,” Dean quipped despite his panting breaths, smirk already returning as Castiel softened inside of him.  Castiel shook his head, rising to meet Dean’s eyes as he cupped the man’s face in one hand and reached down for his demanding cock with the other. 

“It was _everything_.”

 Dean gasped sharply as Castiel began to stroke.  Already he was on the brink, barely flinching as Castiel slid out to kneel over him and watch raptly as Dean fell apart.  Castiel knew even without the warm spill over his hand the exact moment that Dean let go, enthralled by the minutiae of Dean’s facial expressions, from the momentary tension of climax to the soft and lethargic smile of afterglow.  Father in Heaven, there had never been a more glorious display of human sensation, and there never would be again.  Not for Castiel. 

Dean’s hands were heavy as they pawed at Castiel’s neck and shoulders, pulling Castiel down beside him to stroke sleepily at his face and hair. 

“See, Cas?” Dean laughed softly, “Told you.  No reason to be nervous.”

Castiel chuckled, fumbling momentarily to dispose of his condom before tucking himself in close to Dean’s side.  He wiped the remaining traces of their intercourse from his hands before shaking out the rumpled bed sheets and bundling them in together, one hand on the soft belly just below Dean’s navel as they kissed.  It was a slow and satisfied kiss, disrupted by accomplished grins and by Dean’s huge yawn.

“Sorry,” he grinned, eyes fluttering, “Big day.  Must have really taken it out of me.”  Castiel just kissed him again, a teasing brush of his fingers against Dean’s well used hole enough to coax out one last over stimulated yelp.  Castiel wondered at this man, so hardened in many ways, could still be so sensitive.  So responsive.  Dean was smiling, despite his attempts at a comic scowl as he ruffled Castiel’s hair. 

 “I’m gonna be sore in the morning,” Dean mumbled, tucking a kiss against Castiel’s temple before rolling over onto his side, “And I’m taking it outta your ass.”

“Is that so?”  Castiel wound an arm around Dean’s middle, careful not to press too tight for the sake of Dean’s sensitive backside.  Already Dean’s breathing was evening out as he sank into a relaxed and well sated sleep.

“That’s a promise, angel,” he slurred before going completely slack in Castiel’s hold.  Castiel flicked off the lights with his Grace and settled in for the night, falling into a serene trance as he followed the rise and fall of his friend’s chest in the darkness.     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Might have a little coda chapter still to come.


End file.
